1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cutting device such as an electric shaver and a depilator for cutting hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hair cutting device such as an electric shaver and a depilator, a head portion provided at its upper end surface with a blade head for cutting hair is supported by a main body grip portion such that the head portion can vertically float and can tilt, so that a contact pressure between the blade head and a skin is appropriately maintained and the blade head moves along the skin (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-016527).
According to such a hair cutting device, when the head portion projects from an upper end opening of the main body grip portion, if a sufficient gap is not secured between an edge of the opening of the main body grip portion and a portion of the head portion which is located inside of the opening, the head portion cannot tilt.
However, since the gap becomes a cause of ingress of shaved beard or moustache into the main body grip portion, it is desired to make the gap small while securing a large tilting range.